It's Literally All Or Nothing
is the third episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview At Bouéni, tribe life looks kinda relaxed. Abbey and Kara managed to bond a bit. Abbey feels like she needs more people on her side. Kara says that she's close with Aidan. Abbey feels kinda bad about Aidan since he never came to her but she would love an final four alliance between them and Sesam. Abbey then talks to Sesam about them being an possible tight four. Sesam says he doesn't know about that but they can use Kara and Aidan for sure. At Acoua, the vibe is weird. Gregg, Kenny and Colleen talk a lot while Edgar is sitting there, not knowing what to do. He goes into the forest to look for the idol. He doesn't find it though, going back to the trio. Gregg makes some rice. Colleen goes to the forest to find some woods for the campfire. Edgar follows her and asks that if they lose she could maybe work with him. Colleen says that it's not possible and that they need to win. Edgar frowns at her comment. At Chiconi, Carl and Matthew become the odd one outs since the girls plus Keaton start to bond a lot. Xing Li plays the double agent role, knowing she has to stick with the less-strong players to get further in the game but at the same time, she wants to stay cool with the alpha guys who recently bond a lot as well. Heather tells the group of four that if they stick together, they'll go pretty far. Lana agrees. ---- The challenge is won by Acoua because of their great communication and the four really wanna win a challenge for once. Bouéni takes second place. Chiconi will go to tribal council for the first time. ---- At Chiconi, Heather asks if the four are going to stay together. They all agree. Carl and Matthew go into the forest and talk about what they should do. Carl prefers going for Heather because she seems like a smart cookie. Matthew, however, says that they can work on the girls and should go for Keaton. Carl brings Xing Li to their conversation. Xing Li says that the group is going for Carl, which in fact is true. Carl feels stoked that they're going for him. The two guys then look for the idol, and with a big miracle happening, Carl finds it. He shows it to Xing Li, who knows that she HAS to flip to the two guys in order to stay in the majority. ---- Tribal Council: At tribal council, everyone kinda dodges the truth. Heather says that someone should go who isn't part of the so called majority. Keaton says that they should vote out who is the weakest link, shrugs and looks at the ground. Lana shrugs as well, when Jeff asks her what should be done tonight. When Jeff asks for the idol after everyone voted, Carl walks to Jeff and hands him the idol. It's real and all votes for Carl will not count. First vote... . . . . Carl Does Not Count . . . . . . . . Carl Does Not Count . . . . . . . . Carl Does Not Count . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Keaton (Keaton looks shocked at Lana, who looks interested in what's happening) . . . . . . . . . . . . Keaton . . . . . . . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte . . . . . . . . Keaton (3-0) Keaton looks surprised at Xing Li and Heather. Heather points at Xing Li, revealing that she voted with the guys. Keaton nods his head respectfully, bringing his torch to Jeff and gets it snuffed. Lana rolls her eyes and looks pissed at Xing Li.